User talk:Pheonix 5707
Imsorryimsorryimsorry. I can't access chat but you can leave a message on my talk page because my iPad is a douche and my DS is no longer connected to the Internet. If you don't reply to this message I am going to burn you alive. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It's..... It's fine..... I'm just..... Worried.... You've been gone for so long I....I miss you...... Are you..... Okay? Please get back to me as fast as you can.... Okay? The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 21:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay, physically. I've only been gone a month. Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna commit suicide or anything. Being away's made me miserable though, and my Creepypasta addiction is keeping me up at night, which only makes me feel more depressed. Sorry, sorry, sorry. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's good ^_^ ....Will you be on during the Summer at all? The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 01:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Eh, I dunno. Maybe in July, probably on my birthday depending on if I spend it with my grandma and Blu like last year and the year before that. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's cool. Me and my bf had a rough patch recently cos I have this over-obsessing girl at my school...... But me and him are better now. Oh, and I'm a hardcore CP fan..... Best part is, Creepypasta.com AND the Creepypasta Wiki aren't blocked at school. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 14:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sooo much crap is blocked at my school, but CP stuff isn't. BF broke up with me the dance I went to the night I got my DS taken away so now I'm dating my Jeff the Killer, Slendy, Discord, and Jack Harkness pictures. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 17:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Gotta crush on ol' Jeffy, huh? Coolio. I myself have a crush on Jane, and I think a bit on BEN. In any case, it's good to talk to you again. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 19:22, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, ol' Jeffy boy is awesome, but he's not the one I love the most. That one knows I like him, and he once told me he likes me too, but he seems to not know that he's all I really think about, and he has no idea how much he tears me apart. Actually, you know him. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) A-NY-WAAAAY I came up with Earth's best pairing the other day (Oceana X Jeff) and I'd like to suggest we do an RP of it on my talk page. If you want. Oops that was me, as you probably assumed. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 15:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure. My one year anniversary with Dane is pretty soon, and I have some projects for school to work on. I'll gladdly RP if I have the time. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 19:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Um, *has been grounded from the Internet for about four months because I "don't use my time wisely" and "am in danger of getting used as a sex slave"* AND I STILL MAKE TIME FOR YOU, PAL. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:10, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow, harsh. I'm TRYING to get better in school. I HAVE to. I was FAILING prior to moving, and I can't screw it up. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 02:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Read my blog post thing. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) 1) Yeah, I'm sticking around. 2) No, I don't hate you. 3) I sort of accept your apology, and 4) Don't make me change my mind. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 15:55, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright.... I'm sorry for sort of doing that and stuff.... So um, yeah. New person from April wanted to know if she could post Homestuck-y things. I allowed her but it's ultimately up to you. And, welcome back. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 00:21, May 18, 2013 (UTC) And..... I'm sorry I got with my boyfriend, if that's what caused this. Everything that's gone wrong is my fault, and I know it. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 00:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, I'm dating someone who cares more about me than you could ever hope to. There's no time difference, you're in NY and I'm in MI... TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I see.... And I hope you two are happy. I am, with Dane and all, so yup... It's hard for more then one person to be happy, ain't it? It always seemed(or seems) like when I was happy, you were depressed or the vica versa. You can't really help my depression these days, it's hard to pick up all the pieces when the good stuff has been picked away by my own self esteem ^_^' But yeah, I'm semi-happy... how can I not be when I'm given a video game for no reason by a person I've only been dating for, like, three weeks? Anyway... *holds out virtual hand for a handshake* Still friends? TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:12, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *Shakes virtual hand* You bet cha. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 18:45, May 21, 2013 (UTC) You actually caught me get on chat NOW TeamSonicPrez (talk) 18:48, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Reason tells me you're gonna miss me, so I'll just say that there are maybe 9 or 10 intelligent people alive. TeamSonicPrez (talk) 19:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Including or not including me? I hope I'm in there. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 19:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (sarcasm) No, you have all the intelligence of Puumba. (talking normally) Yes, you're on there -_-'. You know any good Chuck Norris jokes? A friend and I have been texting Chuck Norris jokes and I've used every one I know.... TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:14, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Not really, sorry. ^_^', I only know one Bruce Lee joke: Bruce Lee doesn't need any jokes, he's already beat Chuck Norris. This, is true, as in almost every movie with Bruce and Chuck, Chuck has been beaten up by Bruce. Bruce Lee was then found mysteriously dead from roundhouse-related injuries... anyway, I've signed up for a summer drama camp and the play being done is The Little Mermaid. Think I can get Ursula? (By the way, here's a Chuck joke if ever needed; Every night before going to bed, the Boogeyman checks his closet for Chuck Norris.) TeamSonicPrez (talk) 12:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I think you have a decent chance at getting the role, honestly. Oh, and I've heard that one before. The Gorillaz are my drug (talk) 13:32, May 23, 2013 (UTC)